


Practice Makes Perfect

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Boba teaches you how to deepthroat.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Practice Makes Perfect

To say Boba was experienced would be an understatement.

He was _Boba Fett_ , a man who had lived a lifetime before you, who had gone to hell and back, who had been so free with his body in his earlier years. As he matured and as his priorities changed the only thing he craved anymore was you and the life you shared together in the palace. The first time Boba took you to bed, only some six months ago, you had so many emotions and fears that Boba quickly washed away. His touch was always soft yet commanding. He was always guiding you, always making _you_ feel good.

You had gone down on Boba before, but your technique relied on the use of your tongue and you never risked ruining the moment by gagging on him. It was really more the way you could wrap your lips around him, take the base of his cock in your hand, and look up at him with wide eyes. Boba seemed to enjoy it. No, he seemed to _really_ enjoy it.

But there was something missing.

He had just joined you in bed. You always fell into that silent rhythm of feeling each other, lips moving lazily against one another as your bodies seemed to pull towards each other at the center, legs intertwined as that wave of dull desire pooled between your legs.

“What’s on your mind, princess?” Boba grumbles, breaking off.

Your mouth opens to speak, but no words come out. He _knows_ there’s something that you’re ashamed to say -- Boba always knew when your mind was elsewhere -- and for a moment Boba’s expression turns into one of concern.

“I want...” you start with a whisper, faltering as his warm eyes appear open and inviting. “ _I want to learn how to take you down my throat_.”

Boba is silent. The only thing you can hear is the blood rushing in your ears. The older man cocks an eyebrow at you and a sly smile comes across his lips; you turn to look away in embarrassment but Boba catches your jaw with a gloved hand.

“Hey, look at me,” he says, steadying your face. “Are you doing this because you want to or because you think you have to?”

Your hand comes up to Boba’s face in turn, running your thumb along the outline of a rigid scar. “I want to,” you assure him. “I really want to make you feel good.”

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” he breathes. “So fucking good to me.”

“Will you let me practice?” you ask, finding your voice small. “I... It might not be good-”

“ _Shh_ , easy there,” he says to silence you. “Everything you do feels good. You’re going to have to practice if you want to learn to take me like that.”

You breathe a sigh of relief, and the way your heart swells with trust makes your desire to please him grow. You plant one last lingering kiss on his lips and sit up just as Boba moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

“On your knees, princess,” he says lowly. “It’ll be easiest like this.”

Boba takes one of the small pillows that was strewn about on the bed and places it on the floor, holding it still for you to settle your knees into.

Your heart is beating fast. You don’t want to disappoint him. 

Boba frees his cock. It’s thick, heavy, and big; it always had been, it really shouldn’t have felt like a surprise. You were very aware of the stretch he made you feel when you took him. 

_But how is it supposed to fit?_

Boba’s hand comes to your neck. He rubs the tender muscles there with care, ghosting his thumb across your pulse point. “You’re going to need to relax your pretty little throat for me. Think you can do that?”

“Mmhm,” you hum.

“Good girl.”

Your eyes assess his cock once more and you can feel your mouth watering. So, you lick your lips, spit on his length, and nestle your mouth around him.

You look up at him, moving your lips against the head of his cock in loose wet kisses. You start with what is familiar, bobbing your head up and down comfortably, your lips maintaining an airtight seal. _Fuck_ , you could do this for hours. It feels good for both of you. Boba’s hand caresses the back of your head while the other rests over your hand supporting yourself on his thigh. Then, in a bold attempt, you push your head down until he hits the top of your throat.

You gag.

“I’m sorry,” you gasp, coming off of him. Your eyes had watered from the strain, and Boba promptly wipes away the bead at the corner of your eye, running his thumb over the hot skin of your cheek in reassurance.

“Go slower. I want you to try just sitting with my cock in your mouth,” he instructs you, his low voice commanding. “Relax around it, get used to the feeling.” 

You wrap your lips around him again. You close your eyes and focus on your breathing, allowing it to slow, allowing your muscles to relax around him. Your tongue massages the underside of Boba’s cock and your head bobs with only the smallest of movements. “That’s it. That’s my girl,” he huffs. The longer you wait, the more at ease you feel. Your mind goes blank and you can feel your own wetness seeping from your aching cunt.

You push him back just an inch further to the back of your mouth, to that point where it feels as if he can’t go any further, and still your movements. Suddenly, it was getting easier to keep him pushed back... you rest there, sucking mindlessly as your eyes roll back and flutter shut. Then something clicks; you relax the back of your mouth and your tongue. You push your head onto him further until, finally, that barrier is breached.

You don’t even hear the lewd sound produced by the action, but your eyes open to find yourself sinking down inch after inch... _you’re doing it_. You can actually feel Boba’s swollen cock pushing down your throat.

You gag around him as soon as you bottom out and your throat contracts around the thick girth. “Fuck!” Boba growls, fighting his hips from bucking. You wanted to keep him there but it proves to be too much; you pull off of him quickly and cough, recovering from the way you had choked. A trail of saliva and precum connects the head of his cock to your lips and you wipe your mouth off with the back of your hand.

“Shit, _mesh’la,_ you looked so fucking pretty taking my cock like that,” he groans. “Are you okay?”

Your breathing is heavy, but you can’t help but laugh softly at your triumph. “Uh huh,” you smile. Your throat hurts from the stretch and the way you gagged, but the pride you felt from being full of him overshadows any pain.

“Felt so good ‘n tight,” he praises you, running his thumb across your lips. “Think you can do it again? Or was that too much?”

“I think I need a break,” you admit. Your throat feels tense again after the intrusion it had taken. “Just for a few minutes. Then can we try again?” 

Boba pulls you up to your feet, to your surprise, and brings you down onto the bed with him. “Take a break, _cyare_ ,” he whispers. 

Your legs spread apart on instinct as he nudges your panties out of the way, revealing the way you had soaked yourself completely. Your face burns in anticipation; Boba looks up at you, a smirk growing at the corner of his mouth.

The night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @janghoefett


End file.
